


wherever is your heart (i call home)

by ForFighting, hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, New York Rangers, Phone Sex, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFighting/pseuds/ForFighting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Getting impatient again, hm?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Dan settles against the couch, smiling a bit. He loves the way Ryan sounds; the light teasing in his tone that’s mixed with slight authority.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yeah, I was. You should do something about that. Make it up to me.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	wherever is your heart (i call home)

**Author's Note:**

> It was Danny G's birthday on Wednesday and the Bolts won Game 7. Birthday porn fic was obviously a must-have.
> 
> Super shout-out to Jess for helping me get this written!! This would _not_ exist without her and I owe her dearly for helping me and so do y'all. 
> 
> Title taken from the song of the same name, "Wherever Is Your Heart" by Brandi Carlile.

Dan’s phone starts to vibrate on the couch in the late afternoon. He tries to keep his excitement in check, biting on his lip to stop himself from smiling too widely. There’s no need to check the caller ID. He knows exactly who is calling.

“Hey, babe. I was wondering when you’d call.”

Ryan’s laugh filters through the phone, filling Dan’s chest with a warm burst of happiness.

“Getting impatient again, hm?”

Dan settles against the couch, smiling a bit. He loves the way Ryan sounds; the light teasing in his tone that’s mixed with slight authority.

“Yeah, I was. You should do something about that. Make it up to me.”

He hears Ryan click his tongue, waits to be reprimanded for his tone but all Ryan says is, "Get your pants open, shirt off."

No time is wasted in obeying. Dan puts the phone down briefly, quickly pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side, making quick work of getting his jeans unbuttoned and pushed down to his thighs. He’s already growing hard, dick twitching in anticipation inside his boxers. Putting the phone back up against his ear, Dan breathes out quickly. “Okay. Now what?”

He can hear cloth shifting and assumes that Ryan is making himself comfortable before replying. “I want you to do everything I tell you. Do you understand?” 

Dan bites his lip against a low whining noise, “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Ryan’s voice is low, clear. It’s easy for Dan to get lost in it. “I want you to close your eyes for me. Just listen to my voice. Pretend that I’m right there with you. Can you do that for me, baby?”

“Yes,” Dan whines now, unable to help himself as he closes his eyes. “Yes, I can.”

“You’re so good for me. Such a good boy.” Ryan _sounds_ proud and that alone is enough to make Dan’s dick harden more. “Brush your fingers over your nipples for me. Do it lightly. Just a gentle touch.”

Dan’s fingers shake a little as he moves them over his chest, barely ghosting his fingertips over the pink buds. They harden under the touch, the slight chill of his fingers making him draw in a low hiss. He wants more pressure, but he makes himself wait for instructions.

“Good boy, does that feel good?”

Dan whimpers, brushing his fingers over them again in a slow motion.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now pinch them. Do it as if I was there. Get them all red and hard for me, baby. You know I like them when they look so abused by my fingers.” Dan moans, rolling his left nipple between his forefinger and thumb, pinching down hard with his nails. He breathes out a low, “ _fuck_ ”, and Ryan chuckles. “Feels so good, doesn’t it? Wish I was there to do it. I’d get my mouth on them. Get them all wet and blow on them, get them so hard.”

Dan moans again, fingers slipping a little. “Fuck, _sir_.”

Ryan laughs, the noise low against Dan’s ear through the phone. 

“How hard are you? Tell me, babe, are you leaking yet? You always get so wet fast. I love it, love the way it tastes on my tongue.”

Dan’s hips rise on their own accord as he pinches his right nipple, groaning out his words. “I’m so hard, sir, I’m s-so hard. Fuck.”

“I know you are. You’re my good slut. You always get hard for me right away. Makes me so proud.” Ryan’s voice is getting huskier, dropping lower in tone and it fuels Dan’s desire. “I want you to touch yourself. Get a hand around your cock, but don’t move it. Don’t stroke yourself. Just hold your cock for me.”

Dan can’t help the way he chokes out a whine, hand sliding down his chest and over his stomach, fingers slipping past the waistband of his boxers to curl around his cock loosely.

“Nice and tight, babe.” It’s uncanny how Ryan seems to have Dan’s body memorized, how he knows the ways Dan touches himself. “Want you to think about how I’d get my hand on you if I were there, the way I touch you.”

“Yes, sir.” Dan chokes the words out, tightening his grip on himself. He doesn’t have to think too hard to pretend that it’s Ryan’s hand around him instead of his own. They’ve been doing this for so long now that he’ll never be able to forget exactly how Ryan’s hands feel or how Ryan’s lips taste against his.

“What do you need?” Ryan asks. It pulls Dan’s focus back to the moment, the conversation, and he takes a deep breath. “Tell me what you’d beg me for if I had you on your knees in front of me.”

"I–" Dan swallows, tightening his hand around himself a fraction more. Ryan's voice against his ear keeps him on target, helps him from getting lost. "I want to feel you touch me. I need your hand to stroke me, sir. It feels so good when you do that."

Ryan groans, the first real audible signal that this is getting to him just as much as it’s getting to Dan. Ryan is never as vocal as Dan, but that’s largely because Ryan likes to hear Dan let go, likes the sounds he makes when he can’t hold them back anymore.

“I want that too, love,” he says quietly. “Put a finger in your mouth for me, get it nice and wet.”

It's a little difficult for Dan to let go of his cock; now that he's touched himself there, he wants to keep going until he finds release. 

Disobeying Ryan isn't a choice, though. He won't do that. Not today, not even with how easy it would be to do so. He brings his hand back up, thumbing over his nipples again, then slowly sucks his pointer finger into his mouth with a low moan.

Ryan lets out a quick breath; Dan knows it’s because he’s enjoying hearing Dan come undone. While he’d give anything to have Ryan _here_ , with him, there’s something beautiful about being able to experience this only using touch and hearing. 

“That’s my good boy,” Ryan says. “I’m going to need you to put me on speaker so you can use both hands, alright?”

There's a slight tremble to Dan's breath that Ryan can clearly hear through the phone. A bit of shuffling against the couch can be heard before Dan finally has himself situated comfortably with the phone on speaker nearby.

"Okay, okay. All good now."

"Alright, I want you to stroke yourself a little, not too fast. Get your pants off all the way if you haven't, and spread your legs, pretend I'm in front of you and want to be able to see all of you."

Dan pushes his pants down, boxers quickly following them. He feels better with total nakedness, eyes staying closed as he wraps a hand around his cock once more and strokes slowly. His legs spread on their own accord, a breathy sigh falling from his lips.

"I can see you...." His breath hitches as he moves his hand up, thumb rubbing over the top of his cock and gathering the wetness there. "I can see you, sir. Watching me."

Ryan lets out a long sigh. 

"Wish I could get my hands on you, but you're going to have to do it for me." He pauses, then goes on. "Make sure that finger is nice and wet, then I want you to get just the tip of it inside you. Just barely, want you to just tease yourself a little."

Dan nods, momentarily forgetting that Ryan can't actually see him. He lets out a low affirmative hum, sucking his finger fast and sloppy, getting it as wet as possible. His grip on his cock tightens, still stroking himself with the same slow pace. 

"Mm." Once he's sure that his finger is wet enough, Dan reaches down and presses the tip against his opening. A low whine escapes him, unable to stop the sound once it starts. "Sir, I– How long?"

“As long as you can stand it before you have to have something inside of you,” Ryan says, sounding a little breathless. “I know how you get when I have you like this. Like when I have you on your knees and you can’t hold still, you’re so desperate for me to fill you up. Keep your finger wet, and keep stroking yourself while you get that hole ready for me, okay?”

It's not going to take much for Dan to break and beg for more. He's getting so lost in Ryan's voice and in imagining that it truly is Ryan's finger teasing at his hole; he can feel it, can feel Ryan and whimpers out with he need building up inside his chest.

"Sir, s-/ _sir_ /." He eases the tip of his finger inside himself, stroking himself a bit faster now. "I want you to fill me. Fuck, I wish you were here. I wish–" He cuts himself off, moaning loudly as he rubs his thumb over the head of his cock. It's a slow and teasing motion, much like the way Ryan does it when he's trying to make Dan beg.

“God, baby, so do I.” Ryan’s voice is strained. “Just a couple of months now, not long. Get two fingers inside when you can, I want you to fuck yourself with them like I would, slow and just right.”

The way Ryan sounds makes Dan bite at his lower lip, stifling a pathetic cry as he presses another finger in next to the first. He works them in slowly, hips reflexively rolling with the pressure. "I want to be close to you again, I want to suck your cock and taste your come and I want you to fill me up with it," his voice is cracking a bit as he pushes his fingers in deeper. "Wanna be so good, want you to fuck me and fill me with your come, m-make me keep it in. Fuck, s-sir, I want y-you so bad."

Ryan sucks in another breath. 

“I know you do, I know,” he says. “You’re always so desperate for it, I love that about you. You’d do anything for me, you just want me inside you however you can get it, don’t you?” There are a few seconds of silence before he goes on. “Need you to get yourself off for me, Dan, get your fingers in deep and fuck yourself hard.”  
Ryan’s voice has a hint of desperation to it; so subtle that it’d be easy to miss if Dan didn’t know him this well, and that spurs Dan on, makes him moan out loudly as he thrusts his fingers in deep, crooking them as he does.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , sir.” He whines, slipping his fingers in and out of himself rapidly, pressing in as deep as he can get them from the angle he has them. “I w-want your cock, sir. I’d take it so good. Your cock fills me so good. It’s so nice, so big and fills me j-just the way I need it. I -- _fuck_ \-- l-love it so,” his words falter for a second as his fingers brush his prostate, making him cry out with pleasure, “m-much, sir. Please, g-give it to me. Will you give me your cock, sir? Have I b-been good enough for it?” 

Ryan swallows audibly, followed by a quiet moan. 

"Yeah, Danny, you've been so good for me, baby. I'll give it to you nice and slow, just holding onto you and sliding my cock in and out of you until you're begging for my come, until you're sobbing and shaking and begging for me to fill up your ass with it. I know you'd be so tight and hot, it wouldn't take me long, I'd just fuck into you hard and then come inside you so deep." He takes another short gasp of air. 

The tremors in Ryan's voice add to Dan's desperation. He works his hand over his cock faster, thrusting his fingers into himself with an erratic pace. Pleasure is overtaking him, the need to come starting to overwhelm and becoming the only thing his mind can focus on. He moans loudly, head tipping back against the couch cushions as he gasps out, "Please, please, sir, please can I come? I w-want to come. I want to come w-with you. Are you going to come, sir? Please, I'm s-so close."

Ryan moans a little louder, and Dan can hear the slick sound of him stroking himself even over the phone. 

"Mhm, I'm close, baby. Going to fill you up with it and then finish you off with my fingers, fucking your ass with three of them, it'll be easy with you all stretched open and wet with my come. Want to fuck it into you with my fingers, make you keep it inside and-"

He makes another broken sound, cutting off his own sentence. 

"Now, love, come for me now."

Dan's hand twists on an upstroke over his cock, fingers pressed deep inside him and the order from Ryan is all he needs. He comes hard, crying out with it as he spills over his stomach and chest, gasping out Ryan's name.

"Ryan, R-Ryan, /sir/, oh my god. Oh, god. Fuck." He doesn't stop stroking himself, milking every drop of come out just the way he knows Ryan would do if he was here. The sensitivity of it is starting to ache but he doesn't care. He just keeps whimpering, talking to Ryan. "Fill me, s-sir, please. Come on, fill me with your come, sir. Let me hear it."

Ryan comes hard; Dan knows because he lets out a low, desperate moan that sounds like it's been pulled from deep in his chest. 

"Fuck, yes, ah..." he gasps. "Take it, baby, take all of it. Dan, listen to me, get your fingers in your come for me, push it inside yourself, like it's mine, like I fucked it into you with my cock, can you do that for me like a good boy?"

"Yes, yes, /yes, sir/, I–" Dan trails off, fingers already slipping from his ass to gather up the come on his stomach. He gets as much as he can, fingers becoming sticky with it, before he's thrusting those fingers back inside himself with a low whine. It's still warm, easy to believe that it really is Ryan's come he's pushing inside himself. "S'g-good."

Ryan's breathing slows as he listens to Dan, and he takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"I know, baby, I know you love it. Love it when I come in you, rub it into your ass, push it back into you when it leaks out. I love the noises you make when you're so sore already and I push my fingers in you anyway. Maybe I'd spread you open and get my tongue in you, lick my come out of your aching, open hole until you beg me to stop."

There aren’t any words Dan can form at Ryan’s words. His mind is short-circuiting with the pleasure and oversensitivity running up his spine. Ryan can hear the breathy hitches to Dan’s voice as Dan fucks his fingers into himself quickly, trying to bring himself towards the edge again. “P- _please_ , sir, I love your t-tongue. I want to-- Oh, _fuck_ , sir, I w-want it.”

Ryan is calmer now, less desperate, and more focused on getting Dan off again. His voice is steady as he keeps going, low and soft. 

"Want it too, baby. Want to taste myself as I fuck your ass with my tongue, push it into you, remind you who you belong to. I want you to come again for me, do you think you can do that? If I were there, if I fucked my come into you with my fingers and played with your nipples, pinched them a little too hard, do you think you could come again for me?"

As Ryan speaks, Dan keeps moving his fingers, fucking them into himself even harder than before. He’s so sensitive that every press in has him gasping and writhing against the couch. He’s lost track of where his phone but Ryan’s voice is still loud and clear over the speaker, keeping Dan grounded in this overwhelming pleasure. 

“Yes, sir, I c-can. I can come for you again, I w-want to-- I want it. I w-want--” He bites his tongue, groaning, feeling his second orgasm building up even quicker. He wants to let go and come, but he waits for Ryan to tell him that he can.

"God, you are so desperate for me, you're just a perfect little slut, aren't you? That's it, baby, fuck yourself like you know I would. Come when you can, I want to hear you again, want you to mess yourself up so you're filthy for me."

Dan obeys. He always does. His fingers work faster inside himself, slick and sliding so easily with his own come coating them. It only takes a few more thrusts and another few murmured words of encouragement from Ryan before Dan is sobbing out as he comes again. His body tenses, thighs trembling as his dick twitches, a few drops of come spilling out against his stomach.

“R-Ry….” Dan slips his fingers out, wincing a little. “Fuck, I….”

He can’t find the words and reaches for his phone, not caring that his fingers are still wet and sticky; he needs Ryan’s voice against his ear again, is seeking praise for doing what he was told to do.

“ _Ry_.”

Ryan hums approvingly. 

"That's my boy, that's my good boy. You're so good for me, coming when I tell you to, fucking yourself the way I tell you to. I love you so much, Dan, you're my perfect, beautiful little slut and I wish I could be there to hold you and tell you that in person."

Dan whines, breathing heavily; he’s trying to get his breathing back under control, taking deep breaths and holding them before exhaling shakily. His body aches in a pleasant way, relaxing against the couch as he holds the phone tight in his hand.

“Mm, yeah, that’d be s’nice. Fuck….”

Ryan laughs quietly, just a happy little huff of laughter under his breath. 

"Can't wait to see you. Hope it's to kick your ass on the ice, but I'll make it up to you afterward." 

Dan grins, breath still a bit off-pace but he’s feeling relaxed and… _safe_. 

“Oh, yeah? Are you going to bring that extra dirty talk A-game or was that just an added bonus for me today?”

"That was special, for your birthday, but I'm sure I'll come up with something just as nice for your consolation prize." There's a smile in Ryan's voice, and he sounds hazy and content. 

Dan smiles lazily, laying back against the couch and relaxes further with the gentle breathing of Ryan in his ear. He’s all sticky and should probably go shower, but he wants to drift off into a post-orgasm nap more.

“Mm, you still haven’t said it. You haven’t wished me ‘Happy Birthday’ yet.”

Ryan makes a contented sound, and lets out a long, slow breath. 

"Was just waiting for you to ask. Happy birthday, love. We'll have a real party when we're together again."

Dan hums, soft and happy. His breathing is starting to slow as sleep starts to grasp at him.

“Mmhm, we will. S’going to be awesome.” He takes a deep breath, getting himself comfortably laid out against the couch before speaking again, sleep clearly about to pull him under, “Hey, I love you. Good luck tonight, babe.”

"I love you too, Dan Girardi. Sleep tight, alright? I'll call you after the game if you're still up."


End file.
